Lilys Story
by peacheykeen
Summary: Lily meets what she thinks is a new friend at a Hannah party & he makes her badly sick. she loses her memory Jackson helps her through it & Lily starts to fall for him. Lily Jackson Miley & Oliver now want to get revenge. Lackson & Moliver R&R please.
1. Lilys Lost Memory

Lilys Story 

**Chapter 1: Lilys lost memory**

**I woke up and turned around to the other side of my bed.**

"**Aarrgghhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. **

**Jackson had woken up a few minutes ago and was staring at me. **

**Then I realized this wasn't my bed, this wasn't my room, and I know freaking idea why Jackson was on the other side of the bed. I was scared stiff, did I lose my memory? Did I marry Jackson? Eew, that would be so disgusting! Even though I have known Jackson for years now, I was speechless, I couldn't even talk to him!**

"**Good Morning to you to." Jackson replied to my glass shattering scream.**

"**Wh-yy, am ii her-re, wh- are yo- here?" I managed to say.**

"**I'll tell you soon, but I have to get you home." He said.**

"**I feel really sick, I just need to lie at the moment, how am I going to get home?" I asked worrying. **

**I then started throwing up. While Jackson ran out of the room and a few minutes later he came back with a bucket.**

"**Jackson, I don't know how I can get home when I'm feeling really sick." I groaned and started chucking up again.**

**He didn't answer, he just waited for me to stop throwing up. He got me and the bucket and carried me to his red convertible. He put me in the seat with the bucket on my lap in case I barfed again. I just lied there feeling dizzy and really sick. **

"**Jackson, my parents are out of town, I cant go back to my place." I said feeling as if I was going to faint.**

"**Don't worry, I'll make sure your okay." I said glancing back and forward at Lily and at the road.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Miley practically started crying.**

"**Where are they? I bet you Lily was so mad at me she decided to jump! And Jackson, I don't know! Dad I'm really scared, both of them have been gone since last night, after the party!" Miley yelled walking back and forwards with tears in her eyes. "And it's all my fault!" Miley started blaming herself.**

**Robby-Ray hugged Miley, and walked over to the phone to call the police.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I watched cars zoom past, which made me feel even more sick. The next thing I knew I could barely keep my eyes open, then they completely shut and I realized I was asleep.**

"**Lily!? Lily!" Jackson turned over to me. **

**I woke up from Jackson's shouting. "Yeah?" I said rubbing my eyes.**

"**Are you alright?" He said looking worried.**

"**I'm fine, I just fell asleep." I said closing my eyes again.**

**The next thing I knew I was at Miley and Jackson's house. He carried me back inside, and the bucket.**

"**Oh my god! Lily, Jackson I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Miley rushed up to the two of us. "Oh my god! What happened to Lily?" Miley asked Jackson looking scared.**

**Robby-Ray rushed over to the three of us as well over to the couch where Jackson lay me on the couch. **

**A/N: Hope you like my story, its my first story with more than one story, it's only my third story as well. Love you guys, Jess :) **


	2. Lily and Jacksons Story

Lilys Story Chapter 2: Lily and Jacksons story 

"**It's a long story." Jackson sat on the coffee table. **

"**Wait for a second, Jackson?" Miley said and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and rung my parents. I didn't work so she tried a couple more times, but she couldn't reach them. She then rung Oliver and told him pretty much all she knew, which wasn't much. He rushed over as soon as he got the phone call. "Are you alright Lil?" He ran over to me. They all surrounded me, when Jackson went to start the story. "Well, you were at a Hannah Montana after party, and you got in a fight with Miley, I don't know why." He stared at Miley. "And you Miley said that you 'hate Lily and never wanted to see her again.' Then Lily, you said back 'good! I don't want to ever see you again either, I'm going home!" Jackson stopped when I started to throw up again. He quickly grabbed the bucket for me, and while they waited for me to stop Miley quickly rushed off. She came back and place a face washer on my forehead. Not long after I stopped and Jackson continued on with the story.**

"**I went over to some guys and talked for a little while. You were about to leave, but before you went you decided to get another drink. Then I overheard a guy talking to you. I pretended to listen to what the guys were saying, but instead I listened to your conversation, he looked very suspicious. He sat down on the seat beside you at the bar. I don't think you had ordered your drink yet. You guys kept chatting about the party, when I heard you say you were having your 19th in about 2 and a half weeks on the 26th of September and you invited him, even though you just met, that part I don't really get. He said Happy Birthday for then, and that he would love to go. He then took you over to some of his friends pretty close to the bar, and you started chatting to them, when he offered to buy you a drink. You accepted and he walked over to the bar. Then there was something really suspicious about him, well that's what I thought. I started talking again while watching the guy. He ordered the drink and smiled at you. When he got the drink, he walked over to his bag. I grabbed something out and chucked it the drink. He then walked over to you pretending he did nothing. You took the drink, said thanks and then had a sip. That when I realized the I had to stop you, I quickly ran over to you. But you had got it down to fast for me to stop you for having anymore. I also realized you had been drugged up, coz you fell to the floor after you a few minutes since you had the drink." Jackson told me and the others.**

"**But Jackson, how come you have a black eye?" Lily asked.**

"**I'm getting to that. Before I had time to get you the guy he grabbed you and ran outside. I chased after him and he put you in his car, where some other guys were. I went to grab you when the guy punched me in the face. I punched him back and we had a fight for about fifteen minutes, and then I knocked him out. I grabbed you, and I checked the time. The party had finished half an hour ago. I put you in my car and took you to a close by hotel, figured you needed some sleep, so I decided not to talk you home straight away, it was too far drive. That's when the next morning you woke up and started screaming when you saw me. So that was pretty much the whole story." Jackson finished. "By the way, why did you leave without me?" **

"**I didn't see you for most of the night, well especially near the end. I looked for you but I couldn't find you. The party finished, I still didn't know where you were, so I assumed you left early." Miley replied.**

"**So, do you know what they were going to do?" I asked looking at Jackson.**

**Jackson gulped. "I'll tell you, but, oh okay, they were going to kidnap you. I heard them talking, I'm not sure what they were going to do to you after they kidnapped you, but I definitely wasn't going to risk your life just to find out what they were going to do afterwards." **

"**I never thought I'd say this, but you're the best big brother in the whole wide world! I can't believe you did that, you saved lily's life! I love you!" Miley hugged her brother.**

**That's when Miley's comment got to me, and so did Jackson. Jackson did save me, I can't believe all of that he said actually happened. Especially happening to me, it was so scary hearing the whole story. Was I falling for Jackson? I know he did something so incredible, and for me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to actually like him, like him. This was all too scary.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope the chapters haven't been to short. I don't know if I should change the name to Sweet Revenge or keep the name as Lily's story. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be about Lily falling for Jackson. Anyways I hope you like the story so far. Love you guys, Jess :) **


	3. Lily 4 Jackson

Lilys Story 

**Chapter 3: Lily 4 Jackson**

**I was lying on the couch when Jackson walked past. I stared at as he went to sit down on the chair beside the couch. Was I actually starting to fall in love with him? How could I? He's my best friend's older brother. Anyway, he wouldn't be interested in me. What am I saying? Does that actually mean I like him? I think I do. **

"**Lily?" Jackson yelled. "Are you alright?"**

"**What?! Oh yeah, I'm fine." I answered looking into his beautiful eyes.**

"**Well you were staring at me, and I shouted your name a couple of times but you didn't answer." He replied.**

"**Oh, sorry. I just forget to say thank you. I really appreciate what you did for me." I looked at him.**

**How could I not realize how cute he is until now? I couldn't help but stare at him, I've now realized I'm in love with Jackson Stewart. Wow, that's weird.**

"**Thanks Lil. I mean, I just decide I would leave you with some psycho. No way, even if I hated you. And anyway you're a good friend, to me, and to Miley." He answered.**

**He gave me a hug, it was so nice, I wanted it to last forever. **

"**I hope you get better soon." He said and walked upstairs just as Miley was coming down.**

"**Hey Lilly. Feeling any better?" Miley asked and sat down on the arm of the couch.**

"**Yeah a bit." I answered.**

"**You like Jackson? Don't you?" Miley asked.**

"**No. Well I do, but not in the way your thinking of." I lied.**

"**Come on Lil. I know you do. Just admit it." She said back.**

"**Fine. I do. But how do you know? Is it really that obvious?" I asked.**

"**You're my best friend, I live here, at the moment you do to. And Jackson lives here to. Of course I would know, to me, yes it is quite obvious." She said. "And anyway, do you think I wouldn't notice you staring at Jackson for practically all of today?" **

"**Does he know? Please tell me he doesn't know!" I said back.**

"**It's Jackson, do you really think he would notice. Even if you made it as obvious as obvious can be, he wouldn't notice. He's that oblivious." Miley comforted me.**

**I'm so glad he doesn't know, otherwise I would die. Yeah, I'm not ten where you have a crush but your way to scared to tell him. I'm eighteen with a crush, but it's totally different. I'm talking about my best friend's brother. If it was anyone else I would be fine about telling them. But like I said, this is different.**

"**Well now that I've admitted I like Jackson, you have to admit you like Oliver." I smiled.**

"**What?! No way! Yeah I like him as a friend. I'm not crushing on him." Miley said.**

"**Come on! You've liked him, for like a year now! You have to admit it. You need to tell him. One day you'll regret not telling him and he'll end up married. It will be your fault. You can't hide a secret like that for a year!" **

"**Yeah, well, why don't you just go tell Jackson you like him, then you see how easy it is." Miley replied just as Jackson came down the stairs.**

'**God, he better not have heard that. Maybe he didn't. Like Miley said he's really oblivious, and anyway if he heard he probably would go back upstairs.' I thought, trying to convince myself he didn't hear.**

**It was good to get that off my chest, and anyway I'm gonna have to do something about it sooner or later, otherwise it's gonna be really awkward around him. Like I said to Miley, your gonna regret telling him and then he will get married. The exact same thing could happen to me.**

**A/N:  I hope you like this chapter, hope you didn't think it was boring, coz I know not much happened. It should get a bit more interesting next chapter or maybe the 5th chapter. Please R&R, I wanna know if I should keep this name or change it to Sweet Revenge. thanks **


	4. Dreams come true, but do nightmares?

Lilys Story

Chapter 4: Dreams come true, but do nightmares?

**It was 10:30 at night. I was lying in bed with my eyes wide open. I couldn't get to sleep, I had been lying there for an hour now. And now I'm not even trying to get to sleep, I've already tried about 5 times. I had been sleeping in Miley's room. For some reason the other 2 nights I got to sleep fine, tonight I just cant. For a while I was thinking about what had happened at the party. It all came back to me when Jackson told the story of it. While I was thinking about it my eyes started to close, making it hard to keep them open, then I drifted of to sleep…finally.**

"**Hey, I'm Brad." A man said to me. **

"**Hi, I'm Lily." I answered.**

"**So do you come to many celebrity parties?" He started a conversation.**

"**Yeah, sort of. Manly Hannah Montana parties, though. I'm a close friend of hers." I answered. "How about you?"**

"**Not very often, I've been to a few others, but not many." He said back.**

**The next thing I knew was he handed me a drink.**

"**Thanks. You didn't have to buy me a drink." I said to him smiling.**

"**I wanted to. You're a very nice girl, and you deserve a free drink." He smiled back.**

"**That's so sweet. Thanks again." I said taking a sip of my drink.**

**It tasted out of the ordinary, not like a normal mixed drink. Not like the Vodka twists I have. It was still good, but it definitely had a different taste to it.**

"**Are you sure this is a Vodka Twist?" I asked.**

"**Just check the label." He answered. **

**I looked at it, it was what I had ordered. Strange.**

**For some reason, I ended up in the back of a car, not being able to free myself, someone had strapped me in so I couldn't get away.**

"**Help!" I yelled, but no sound came out.**

**I then realized someone had put duct tape of my mouth so I couldn't talk. I tried to grab the guy who was also in the back seat, but I was strapped in so tight I couldn't grab hold of him.**

**I was then at Miley and Jackson's house. Four guys came through the door and one of them was Brad!**

**I woke up, screaming, just like the time when I saw Jackson next to me in the hotel bed. If that happened this time I would actually like seeing him next to me, but that was the scariest dream ever, I mean nightmare. I cant get it out of my mind in the daytime, I didn't need it reminding me about it while I'm asleep!**

"**What's wrong?" Miley asked, who I obviously woke up.**

"**Just a nightmare, I'm fine." I answered but didn't actually feel fine.**

"**Okay, goodnight then." Miley went back to sleep.**

**And again I couldn't sleep, but I finally drifted off again about 20 minutes later.**

**I heard a bang at the door, and footsteps walking around downstairs.**

**I then woke up again, but this time it wasn't a dream. Asking me how I know? I heard footsteps downstairs.**

"**Miley, wake up!" I whispered. "Miley!" I pushed her.**

"**What? Did you have another nightmare again?" She asked.**

"**Sshh! And know I didn't, there's someone downstairs." I said shaking.**

"**Its probably just your imagination from the dream you had before." She said.**

"**I'm serious! There is someone downstairs!" I said still as quiet as I could.**

"**Its probably Jackson or Dad." She said.**

"**I don't think so, I heard banging at the doors before." I replied more scared than ever before.**

**Then Miley started to hear the footsteps as well. "Oh my god, there is someone downstairs." She whispered back.**

**We snuck out of Miley's room, over to Jackson's because his room was the closest, and the furthest away from the stairs.**

"**Jackson!" Me and Miley tried to wake up Jackson, which it did.**

"**What?! It's 3 in the morning, what do you want at this hour?" He asked practically falling asleep.**

"**There's someone downstairs!" Miley whispered.**

"**It's probably just dad." He said.**

"**I don't think it is." I said nearly falling over. **

**I was still pretty weak, but I managed to stay on my feet. God! He must of loaded that drink with really strong drugs for the pain to stay this long.**

**We checked Miley's dad's room. He wasn't there. I was so relieved that there wasn't someone else in the house. But that was were I was wrong. Even though I was sure Miley's dad was downstairs, I was still scared. So the three of us went down a few steps so we could see down the on the bottom level, and that's when we saw 4 men downstairs. **

"**Who's there?" One of the guys said.**

**That's when I realized one of them was the guy that drugged me. How did he find where I was staying? I also realized nightmares can come true. We all quickly rushed as quiet as we could into Jackson's room and hid in his closet.**

"**What did they do with dad? Where is he?" Miley nearly was about to cry.**

"**Don't worry Miles, he'll be here somewhere, he'll be fine. He's probably sleeping in the spare bedroom to get away from the noise. No offence Lily." Jackson tried to comfort Miley.**

"**None taken. Jacksons probably right, I mean he is probably there, I have been making quite a bit of noise lately. But you can't blame me, I'm sick." I said still not feeling very well. "Hey! I know the perfect place to hide!" I said.**

"**But what about dad? We have to get him." Miley said.**

"**We can't. The spare bedroom is downstairs, we can't go down there. Dad will be fine, they probably wont even notice that room." He tried to comfort Miley again. "Now what's the hiding place?" He asked me.**

"**Hannah's wardrobe." I answered.**

**They agreed that was a good place, so we tippy-toed in there and behind the giant rack of clothes that moved.**

**We heard footsteps coming upstairs. The next thing I knew was that they were in Miley's other closet I could hear them behind the doors, obviously checking if we were there. I'm guessing that's when they saw the Hannah Montana doors, because about five seconds later they were in Hannah Montana's gigantic closet.**

"**She has to be here somewhere! This is obviously Hannah Montana's house, otherwise it wouldn't say HM on the doors. She said she was a close friend of Hannah Montana." The guy I met yelled.**

"**It doesn't mean she'll be in here!" The other guy yelled back leaning on the wall which happened to be right where the button that spun the clothes around.**

"**Hey?!" One of them said. He walked into the moving clothes, and that when we saw him, and he saw us!**

**We ran out to get back into Miley's room but we weren't quick enough to get through the doors, because someone grabbed us.**

"**Where's Hannah Montana?" One of them asked angrily.**

"**Uh-um, what would make you think Hannah Montana would be here?" Miley stammered.**

"**Because it said HM on the doors, and we checked Hannah's invite list from her last party, and it said this address on it!" He yelled. "Oh yeah, and where's her friend Lola?" **

"**Who's Lola?" Jackson asked just as I fainted. **

"**Lily!" We yelled. "Lily!"**

**Robby-Ray then walked through the doors.**

"**Where were-?" He stopped talking when he noticed the guys and Lily lying on the floor.**

**I woke up lying in front of the four guys. I stood up and leaned on the wall, otherwise I'd fall on the ground, I was so dizzy again. Miley and Jackson held onto Lily so I wouldn't fall down. We still couldn't move because to of the guys was pushing us to the wall. Then we heard someone come into the house again, I was so scared, more people trying to get me? I just couldn't handle this.**

"**It's the police." Robby-Ray said smiling.**

"**We'll be back, I'm not going to rest until I find Lola. Some creep took her." They quickly left before the police found them. **

"**You guys are the creeps." Jackson had been hiding his face so they didn't recognize him.**

**We all quickly ran out to get the police, Jackson and Miley still holding me up, but the four of them had already got in the car and left far enough so we didn't know where they were. They were gone, but I was still really scared, and like they said, they would be back.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, hope its more interesting than the last one. It's much longer than the others, yay! all the other ones are short as. Oh well. If anyone is planning on telling me to keep the name as Lilys Story or Sweet Revenge dont worry, i'm just gonna keep the name as it is. Thanks for the reviews guys, Jess :)**


	5. Miley and Oliver sitting in a tree

Lilys Story Chapter 5: Miley and Oliver sitting in a tree

"**Why me? Why does this always happen to me?" I started crying.**

"**Don't worry Lil, they won't come back." Miley comforted me.**

"**But they said-" Miley cut me off.**

"**Doesn't mean they're going to. It probably was just a threat, and even if they do, which the won't, we'll make sure nothing happens and make sure they never come back." Miley said.**

**I wiped away my tears, I guess Miley's right. I might be sick, but that doesn't mean I have to be scared of life. I can't hide away every single day. Soon I should be able to do everything I do again, and as happy as I use to be. At least I hope, I've been sick for 4 days now, I must be feeling better soon.**

"**You okay, Lil?" Miley asked. "You blanked out for a little while."**

"**Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking, and I guess your right, anyway I don't want to be scared all my life." I said.**

**Miley smiled, and then looked at the TV. Like usual, there was nothing good on. Well what do you think? I've been watching TV for about 5 days now, non-stop. Miley looked a little bored to. She just sat there saying nothing, sitting with me.**

"**Miley, just coz I'm sick, doesn't mean you can't have fun. You don't have to hang round with me, all day being bored, anyway I should be feeling better soon. I've already starting to feel a bit better." I said.**

"**You sure, Lily?" Miley asked.**

"**I'm sure, I'll be fine." I said.**

**Miley then said bye and left to the beach.**

"**Hey Oliver!" Miley walked up to Oliver who was sitting at Rico's. **

"**Hey, How's Lily doing? I haven't seen her for a little while, I should probably go see her." Oliver said.**

"**She's fine at the moment, how about we go see her later. I'm not trying to be mean to Lily, it's just for the last 5 days or so, I've been stuck inside. I don't want to be in my house everyday of the Summer holidays." Miley said.**

"**Okay. Wanna go down to the beach, have a swim or something?" Oliver asked.**

"**Sure." I grabbed his hand and ran down to the beach.**

**I took off my clothes, with my bathers underneath, when I saw Oliver taking his top off. I stared at him for a little while. He was just so hot. We ran down into the water splashing each other. After we got into the water that was a bit deeper, Oliver grabbed me. I felt his body on touching mine. I knew Lily was sick but this very moment, I didn't want this to end. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air landing into the water. Oliver had threw me. **

"**Oh!" I laughed and started splashing him.**

**We played in the water for a little while and then got out and lay on the sand talking. But that was when Abby came up to Oliver. Abby was the new girl at Malibu. She obviously like Oliver, and I think she knows I like him to. She's evil, she's trying to steal Oliver from me, not that were actually together, though. She's such a flirt, she's always flirting with him. **

**They talked for a little while, and then Oliver said:**

"**Hey Miley, is it okay if I go hang out with Abby for a little while? I will see you and Lily soon." **

"**Sure. I'll see you back at my house." I said.**

**I felt so bad. After me and Oliver had heaps of fun, now Abby's taking him away and he'll probably have even more fun. I think he's crushing on her.**

**I walked back home. Lily's probably having a better time than I am now. And she's been stuck inside for days feeling sick. Great.**

"**Hey Lily." I said as I entered the room.**

"**Hey. How was your day?" Lily asked.**

"**Really fun. Me and Oliver played around in the water for ages. Well it was really fun until Abby came. Grrhh!" I said falling back onto the couch.**

"**I know Abby likes Oliver, and I think Oliver likes her back." I said putting my head into my hands.**

"**Miles, just tell him how you feel. He'll understand." I said pulling her head out of her hands.**

"**But what if he doesn't like me back? Everything will get awkward!" Miley said back.**

"**You don't know that. You need to take the risk otherwise he might like you back and you wouldn't even know it. And even if he doesn't like you back it won't make things awkward. You know Oliver, he'd make sure your friendship hasn't changed." I said to her.**

"**I might. I'm not sure. I'm going to go for a walk on the beach to think about it. I'll see you later." Miley said and left.**

**I watched TV for about 10 minutes, when Oliver walked in.**

"**Hey Lily, feeling any better?" He sat down beside me.**

"**Yeah, a bit. Have fun at the beach?" I asked.**

"**Yeah it was really fun. Is Miley here? I said I would come by to see you and her." He asked.**

"**Not at the moment, she left about 10 minutes ago." I answered.**

"**Hey Lily, I know your sick and all, but I can ask you about something?" Oliver asked.**

"**Sure. What do you want to ask me?" I said back.**

"**I don't really have anyone to talk to about this, except Jackson, but that would be a bit awkward coz it's about Miley. I really, really like her. As in like her, like her. But I don't know if she likes me back. I know Abby likes me, and yeah I did hang out with her a bit today, but that was coz I felt sorry for her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings." Oliver said.**

"**Just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll like you back." I said back.**

"**But what if she doesn't. Everything will get all awkward. I don't want to ruin our friendship." He said looking confused.**

'**I just had the exact same conversation with Miley. Now I can get them together, YAY!' I thought. 'But then they'll be together, happy. But what can I do about me and Jackson?'**

"**Trust me. She will like you back, nothing will get awkward. Like I said trust me and everything will be fine." I smiled. **

"**Are you sure everything will work out?" Oliver asked.**

"**Completely sure. Trust on this, everything will work out fine. If you don't say anything you'll be missing out on something, coz I know she'll like you back." I said.**

"**How?"**

"**I have my ways." I answered.**

**Just then Miley walked through the door.**

"**Hey Lily, I know-" Miley stopped talking when she saw Oliver.**

"**Hey Miley, I came over like I said I would." Oliver smiled.**

**I nudged Oliver. "Umm…can I talk to you? In private…?" He asked nervously.**

"**Sure." Miley answered.**

"**How about at the beach?" He said back, and the two of them walked outside down to the beach.**

**We sat down on the nice hot sand by the shore. **

"**Hey Miley, just um I want to ask you something, I just don't know how." I said.**

"**You can say it, it's not that hard is it? And then I can say what I wanted to say." Miley said back.**

"**You wanted to say something to me? Well ok, I'll just come out and say it. Okay I like you, I really like you." I got a boost of confidence.**

"**You do? You mean like, like?" Miley said looking shocked.**

"**Yes." I answered, guessing I looked really nervous, and bright red.**

"**I'm glad you said that. Because then I wouldn't do this." Miley leaned down at me and kissed me.**

**I really wasn't excepting that. But it was really good. I kissed her back, it was a long and passionate kiss. The best kiss I've ever had. Miley pulled back.**

"**What about Abby?" She asked.**

"**What about her? I don't like her in that way, if that's what your thinking." I said back.**

"**Yeah, that was what I was thinking." Miley said.**

"**Well I don't like her that way. So what did you want to say?" I asked.**

"**The exact same thing you said to me." Miley smiled.**

**Note to self: Always trust Lily, when she says trust me.**

"**Now were where we?" We started kissing again, this one was even better than the first.**

"**Lily! Lily! Lily!" Miley ran up to me.**

"**Yeah?" I asked.**

"**Me and Oliver. We're together! Thanks so much! Even though I didn't tell him, thanks anyway!" Miley hugged me.**

**I smiled. Even though I knew the answer to my question I asked it anyway. "If you didn't talk to him, how did you get together?"**

"**He said he liked me! You were right, he does like me back!" Miley smiled hugely.**

"**Oh, I think I know why he said that." I muttered to myself.**

"**Huh? What Lily?" Miley asked.**

"**Oh don't worry." I said.**

"**Do you tell Oliver?" Miley asked curiously.**

"**I talked to him, I didn't tell him you liked him." I admitted.**

**Miley hugged me again over and over, with a grin so wide her jaw must hurt. I even think someone could mistake her as the Cheshire cat. **


	6. Magic cures anything

**Lilys Story**

**Chapter 6: Magic cures anything**

**Sitting on the couch, day after day after day. Watching the same boring shows over and over. I've been having the most awesome last few days. I was sick, being bored. So fabulous. How long do I want to be sick for? God, how strong do those drugs want to be? Miley was out with Oliver, Jackson is working at Rico's, and Robby-Ray was upstairs doing something. What a fun day. Oh god, I so gotta get out of here. I know the others wont let me, so I will sneak out, couldn't do much harm could it?**

**I got myself off the couch, grabbing my sunnies that happened to be on the coffee table and dragged myself to the door. I got out, still hard to walk, but just enough to be able to get to the beach. I snuck past Rico's, so Jackson wouldn't see me. I really hope Oliver and Miley aren't at the beach, I don't think they are, but still they could be. I finally got to the beach, and I lay down on the nice hot sand putting on my sunglasses. I know there wasn't much to do, but at least I wasn't inside. I couldn't stand to be inside now, not after being inside for 5 days straight. I watched the waves crash down on the sand, this was really nice, not compared to what I usually do, but way better that what I have been doing.**

**Me and Oliver came back from the mall, I had a handful of bags, mostly full of clothes and Oliver had one bag with two CDs in it and a drink. We walked back from there and down to Rico's.**

**"Hello, you two lovebirds." Jackson said.**

**"Shut up Jackson!" I yelled.**

**Oliver ignored the comment, anyway we both knew Jackson was like that, and that he would say something like that.**

**"Can we get to ice-creams?" Oliver asked.**

**"Fine. I was thinking maybe I won't get you anything because of you Miley, you tell me to shut up, to your own big brother, but I'll be nice and I'll get you your ice-creams. Anyway, by letting you guys get stuff I get more business, which means more money." Jackson walked over to where the ice creams were and handed us an ice cream each.**

**"Now go on and eat your ice-creams, you lovebirds." He said with an evil grin on his face.**

**I gave the evil eye to Jackson, and me and Oliver sat down at a table. We talked for a little while and then went over to Oliver's place.**

**I finished his shift and walked home.**

**"Hey Lil-" I stopped.**

**"Dad, where's Lily?" I asked.**

**Robby-Ray walked downstairs.**

**"Isn't she here?" He asked.**

**"No." I answered.**

**We searched the house, but we didn't find Lily, she was gone.**

**"Where could she have gone? Oh no! It could have been those guys that came a couple of nights ago!" I said looking worried.**

**"Lets not think that, and why would they come to get her in the middle of the day when this isn't even her house? And she isn't Lola at the moment anyway." Dad explained. "How about I check the shops, and you check the beach?"**

**"Ok." I answered and we quickly left.**

**I lay on the sand sunbaking, the warmth on my skin was beautiful. Then something really unexpected happened. Someone grabbed me. I started to scream, I then stopped when I realized it was Jackson.**

**"What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be working at Rico's?" I asked.**

**"I finished my shift half an hour ago, then me and dad realized you were gone, I've checked the beach and dad went to check the shops." Jackson said. "Why are you here anyway, you're supposed to be at home."**

**"I had to get out of the house, I was about to crack, I can't stand being inside that long." I explained.**

**Oh shit! Brad, I think his name is, and the other 3 guys are here! Jackson must have noticed them as well because he grabbed my sunglasses off me and put them on himself. He looked funny coz they didn't fit him and they were girl sunglasses. Even though he had the sunglasses on, he still hid his face incase they recognized him still. I didn't have to hid my face, when I was at the party I was Lola, at the moment I'm Lily. I overheard them talking.**

**"She has to be somewhere around here." One of them said.**

**"Same with that jerk who knocked me out and took her." Another one said as they walked past.**

**They had now gone and Jackson took the sunnies off. But then something even more unexpected happened, because the next thing I knew Jackson was kissing me. And god was he a great kisser! I started kissing him back, this was the best kiss I've had, not that I've had many. I didn't want this moment to end, it was like magic.**

**Jackson pulled away.**

**"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly.**

**"It's ok. But can I ask you something, why did you kiss me?" I liked the kiss, but I was really curious.**

**"Um…I don't know, maybe how smart you've been getting yourself through this. And I'm just glad nothing's happened to you. Lets just forget it happened, I didn't mean to, it just happened." Jackson looked away.**

**"Your wrong. You saved me, cared for me while I'm sick, able to hide yourself when that man and the other guys came into your house a few nights ago, and just now while we've been at the beach. Don't you think that means anything? You've been the smart one." I smiled and hugged him.**

**"I guess so, I really don't know, lets go back to the house?" He said and we walked back to the house.**

**I walked upstairs to Miley's bedroom, while Jackson, downstairs called Robby-Ray to say that I was home.**

**"Hey Miley!!" I grinned jumping onto her bed.**

**"Um, aren't you feeling sick, shouldn't you be resting?" Miley looked confused.**

**"Actually, now that I think about it, I feel much better!" I started jumping on Miley's bed.**

**"Good, but what are so happy about, it couldn't be that you're feeling better, you're to happy." Miley looked confused again.**

**"Jackson kissed me!" I yelled happily.**

**"What, why?" Miley asked.**

**"I don't know, he said it just happened and he didn't mean it. Well yeah, I'm not that happy about the 'Just happened' part, coz that doesn't actually mean he likes me. But still he KISSED ME!" I yelled again. "Oh yeah, and now I feel perfectly fine, I can go anywhere. Magic cures anything, oh it so does!" I continued jumping on Miley's bed.**

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm pretty sure there will be four more chapters, but there might not. I was also thinking of doing a sequel, but I'm not sure. I hope this is a long enough chapter. Please review, thanks. Jess**


	7. Swaps: A Concert for a List

**Lilys Story**

**Chapter 7: Swaps: A concert for a list**

**Jackson drove me, Miley and Oliver over to the guy who had the Invite list from Hannah's last party. Miley was dressed as Hannah, so we could look at the list, they wouldn't let Miley look at the list, she wasn't even there. Sort of. Hannah was there instead. And for me, they wouldn't let me look at the list, they would let Lola maybe, but definitely not me. We got there and everyone got out of the car.**

"**Hi I'm Hannah Montana, could I look at the list from my last party?" Miley/Hannah asked.**

"**How do I know you're not a fake, like lots of other people trying to get into Hannah Montana parties?" He asked.**

"**I made the list, I can remember most of the people on the list." She said.**

"**Nope. Can't let you look at the list. You could be anyone trying to find an address of someone and stalk them." He said.**

"**Do I look like a stalker to you?" Hannah said.**

"**If you were, then you would be in a disguise." He said.**

"**I'll give you free tickets to my next concert, you must believe me I'm Hannah Montana now." Hannah said back.**

"**Okay. But still you might just give me tickets, so I still don't know. I'll take the tickets, but first you have to prove to me your Hannah by giving me a concert now." He said smiling.**

"**What! I don't have anytime, anyway how am I supposed to give you a concert at the moment?" Hannah looked mad.**

"**I guess your not Hannah Montana, if you were you would do a concert just for me, and if you wouldn't then you wouldn't, coz if your not her than your probably a bad singer, or you might not even know the lyrics." He said.**

"**Fine." Hannah still looking mad sighed.**

**The next thing I knew Miley, or should I say Hannah was singing, with four people in the crowd, the man with the list, me, Jackson and Oliver. It was bad, coz we were wasting time because of the stupid man, but funny at the same time. Miley had to put on a free concert for one person so she, well we, meaning the four of us could look at the list.**

**The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me**

**By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected**

**Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected**

**Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)**

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me**

**Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror**

**Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)**

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me**

**Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems**

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know**

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)**

**The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me**

**The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me**

**"Thank you." Hannah made a fake smile. "So now do I get to look at the list?" Miley looked frustrated, well why wouldn't she be? She just sung about 10 songs to look at a list.**

**"Um, I think your missing one song." He said cocking an eyebrow.**

**"Fine, but then do I get to look at the list?" Hannah asked.**

**"There's one more thing, the tickets." He said. **

**She rolled her eyes and started the next song.**

**I'm more than just  
You're average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world**

**Aw yeah!**

**Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone**

**I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be**

**Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet**

**Oh yeah. Yeah**

**Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has a choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my way**

**Ow!**

**I can be soft and sweet  
Or louder than the radio (radio)  
I can be sophisticated  
Or totally go (totally go) out of control**

**Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I'm not electrifying  
I say, I say**

**There's no holdin' back  
Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name**

**No limitations on imagination  
Imagine that**

**Yeah!**

**Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that I can have it all**

**Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet**

**Wowww...  
Yeahhhh...!**

**Who said**

**Come on**

**Yeah...**

**That's right!**

**Hannah looked exhausted, she went over to a spared chair and fell onto it. She was bright red. That's how she was after all her concerts, but this was a concert for one person. She must have felt fabulous. **

**He clapped loudly. "So where are my tickets?" He asked.**

**"You really reckon I could see into the future and actually brought some tickets for you? I'll just give ya enough money for two people." Hannah handed over the money.**

**We took the list and started to walked out of the room when he started talking again. "Hey!" He yelled.**

**"What?" Hannah turned around.**

**"I need money for food. Duh!" He answered. **

**"I said I'd give ya free tickets, not money for food. You can use your own money with that." We all turned back around and left.**

**We got in Jackson's convertible. I sat in the back with Oliver and Miley sat in the front. Miley, well Hannah at the moment took off her wig and turned back into Miley.**

**"Have you found him?" Jackson asked keeping his eyes on the road.**

**"Not yet." I answered.**

**"Do you know what is name is?" Miley asked turning to me.**

**"Yeah. It's Brad." I said back.**

**I looked through the list quite a few times, then looked at the list very carefully.**

**"Hey you guys!" I looked mad. "He's not on the list. He must have snuck in!" **

**"What!?" They all said at the same time.**

**"Hey Jackson, remember how was saw Brad and the three other guys? And how they came to you and Miley's house? Well they must be around somewhere. We should be able to find them soon." I said looking at him.**

**"Your probably right. We'll see them soon." He said.**

**"Hey Lily, maybe if we set clues. Stuff like Hannah Montana will be doing a concert at the beach and stuff like that, he will come to see if your there." Miley said.**

**"Good idea. Very good idea." I smiled.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't thought of everything that's gonna happen in the story yet. Its pretty long chapter, well compared to the others it is. Now I'm thinking about having 11 chapters instead of 10, well more likely 11 chapters more than what I thought about before. I'm probably gonna change the summary, the one I've wrote makes it sound pretty boring. Please R&R. Thanks everyone.**


	8. He's Back!

**Lilys Story**

**Chapter 8: He's Back**

**Lilys POV**

**We walked into Miley's house with the list. The list without the guys name on it. I was so mad! It must have been pretty bad for Miley as well. She wanted to find them to, she gave that guy some money and Brad, or whatever his name is, wasn't even on the list! Me, Jackson, Miley and Oliver walked into Miley's room.**

**"What are we going to do?" Oliver asked jumping onto her bed.  
"Like I said guys, I can do a Hannah Montana show or something like that." Miley answered.  
"I don't even wanna see him again. Lets just forget about the whole thing." I said turning away.  
"Come on Lil. Were gonna have to do something sooner or later. Otherwise their just gonna continue looking for you and 'The Creep'." Jackson said and sat next to me.  
"Jacksons right. For once. Were gonna have to do something otherwise it's just gonna get worse." Miley said to me.  
"Oh god! This is way harder than I thought." I said frowning.  
"I know its hard Lil, but were gonna have to do something about it. We'll think of something, don't worry." Oliver said. "It's gonna be ok"  
"Ok, now were gonna have to think of something to find that weirdo." Miley said.  
"Ok, Brainstorm." Oliver said.  
"How about Hannah's doing a CD signing?" Jackson suggested.  
"Do you reckon that guy would think Lola would be there?" I asked.  
"I dunno, he might think so." Jackson said back.  
"How about you, I mean Hannah, does a concert on the beach?" Oliver said turning to Miley. "That does sound pretty good. And Miley that way you can get the money you gave to the guy who gave us the list." I said making a half smile. "That sounds good to me." Miley said.  
"Me too." Jackson also said.  
"How much should it pay?" Miley asked leaning her head on Oliver.  
"Umm…I don't think it should be very much, but not too cheap." Jackson said.  
"How about 20 to 30?" I asked.  
"Yeah. How about 25? Its right in the middle." Miley said.**

**We all agreed and thought of all the other ideas. Then they made some posters. We finished them off and went off down to the beach to and put the posters up. Me and Miley went to the beach and Oliver and Jackson went to the shops. We got to Rico's and told Rico to hand some out. "How would you know that Hannah Montana is having a concert here?" Amber walked up to us, putting her hand on her hip.  
"Umm..?" I started saying. "Oh I'm pretty close with Hannah." Miley finished my sentence.  
"Yeah right. If you didn't know, I was the one on 'Singing with the Stars', not you. I'm the one friends with her. No way you would ever win 'Singing with the Stars', and no way Hannah could like you." Amber said.  
"Ooh…Tss!" Amber and Ashley did the finger thing. "Seen her lately?" Miley asked.  
"Of course!" Amber rolled her eyes. Me and Miley couldn't help but laugh. We knew it was a total lie! Amber is a total wannabee. "Well then how come Hannah asked me to put the posters up, and if you've seen her lately wouldn't you know about the concert? I guess that means I have met her." Miley said. "Ooh…Tss!" Then we walked away to put more posters up.  
"Miley your such a liar! You haven't met Hannah Montana you are Hannah Montana." I said with a laugh.**

**Miley was putting her wig on when I said:  
"Miley, I don't know if I can be Lola. I betcha he'll be there and it will be too hard"  
"Come on Lil. Trust me, it will be fine. Me, Oliver and Jackson, we'll be there and we'll make sure nothing happens." Miley tried to comfort me.  
"But Miley, we were talking to Amber and Ashley a few days ago. If I'm there, as me, then we can show the up. You know they don't believe were friends with you." I said back.  
"Please Lily. If you're not Lola then we probably wont even be able to do anything about them. They'll just keep searching for Lola until they find you as her." "I don't know. Oh god! I don't know. I guess your right but still, oh! Ok, umm… I, I will be Lola." I made myself say.**

**I put on my wig, and for the finishing touch I added some mascara and some lipgloss. We walked downstairs seeing Oliver and Jackson sitting on the couch waiting for us. Miley's dad was help setting up and we decided to meet him down there. Oliver and Jackson stood up and started walking to the door. I looked at Jackson, I still like him, the kiss has been the best day of my life. I kept thinking about it for a while until I heard someone.**

**"Lily, Lily! LILY!" Miley yelled.  
"Huh?" I said snapping out of my daydream.  
"We have to go." Miley said pulling me towards the door.**

**We walked to the concert coz it wasn't very far away. I looked around for him. I**

**couldn't see him, not long after I saw him behind a palm tree talking to some other guys. My eyes widened, I was scared out of my mind and don't think he had even seen me. I hid behind the others looking over the shoulders every now and then. Miley turned around looking confused.  
"Lily, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"He-he's here." I said.  
"Where?" Jackson turned around. I pointed over to him, but made sure he didn't see it. A couple minutes later Miley had to start the concert.**

**She had finished 'Best of both Worlds' and 'Who Said' and now was singing 'Just Like You'.**

**(Yeah, yeah) So what you see Is only half the story There's another side of me I'm the girl you know But I'm someone else too If you only knew**

**It's a crazy life But I'm alright**

**I got everything I've always wanted Living the dream So yeah, everything I've always wanted isn't always what it seems I'm a lucky girl Whose dreams came true But underneath it all I'm just like you**

**(yeah, yeah)**

**Don't wanna be treated differently I wanna keep it all inside Half the time I've got my name in lights The other half I'm by your side**

**It's a crazy life But I'm just fine**

**I got everything I've always wanted Living the dream So yeah, everything I've always wanted isn't always what it seems I'm a lucky girl Whose dreams came true But underneath it all I'm just like you**

**Yeah-ee yeah**

**Can't you see I'm just an ordinary girl Living in an extra-ordinary world Trying to live Trying to learn Trying to just be who I am Who I am**

**I got everything I've always wanted Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems I'm a lucky girl Whose dreams came true But underneath it all I'm just like you**

**I got everything I've always wanted Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems I'm a lucky girl Whose dreams came true But underneath it all I'm just like you**

**Olivers POV**

**Miley finished singing her songs and people went over to Rico's to get stuff to eat. Me, Miley, Lily & Jackson quickly walked behind the toilets making sure nobody saw Hannah and followed. Miley took off her wig.**

**"What can we do about him?" Miley asked. "There must be something we can do about or to him!"**

**Lily started to take off her wig and Jackson said:**

**"Lily, don't take your wig off. If those guys cant find you they'll keep on searching till they do find you."**

**Lily looked down and then fixed up her wig. I then started to hear faint footsteps, and a familiar voice saying: "I think she went around here."**

**I then realized who it was.**

**"Lily, well all of you guys, we have to go. Those guys, I can hear them, I think there about to come around here soon." I said just as those guys came around to where we were.**

**Jackson grabbed Lily, and Miley grabbed me. We all quickly ran off. Unlucky for us, they could run fast. Real fast. Brad, well I think that was who it was, was right behind us. He got a bit closer to us and grabbed Lily. Lily shouted as we ran after them.**

**"Hey!" Jackson yelled. "Let go of her!" "Hey, look who it is. That guy who took her from us. Well she's ours now!" Brad said with an evil laugh.**

**I punched one of the guys in the face. The guy swung his fist at my face. I had good reflexes which was lucky and I ducked quick enough so he just missed my face. I then noticed tears rolling down Lily's cheeks.**

**Jackson grabbed on of the guys and punched him as many times as it took until he got knocked. After a few punches the guy fell to the ground. I saw tears in Miley's eyes when she ran over to Lily and grabbed her arm trying to get Brad off her.**

**"Hey what do you want with my girlfriend?" Jackson yelled as he grabbed Brad.  
"What?" Lily said widening her eyes.  
Jackson just realized what he had said and his eyes widened as well. "Umm…don't worry about that at the moment." He said and punched Brad.**

**Brad covered his eye with his hand as he got his head back up. He punched Jackson and I ran up giving him a punch as Miley tried to grab Lily out of Brad's arms. Brad grabbed Miley's arms off Lily and threw her to the ground.**

**"Miley!" Lily shouted. More tears fell from Lily's eyes. Miley didn't move. Jackson started punching the guys and I ran over to Miley.  
"Miley!" I yelled shaking her. "Miley! Miley?" A tear rolled down my face.  
Miley opened her eye slightly. "Miles, are you ok?" "Yeah, I think so." She said as I put out a hand and pulled her up off the ground.**

**I saw two of the guys lying on the ground unconscious, and the other two still fighting Jackson, of course, one of the guys was Brad. Brad punched Jackson and he fell to the ground. Shit. He's unconscious to, well I hope it's nothing worse than that.  
Miley ran over to him and Lily tried to fight off the guys, and she was doing pretty well. I punched Brad over and over, while Lily still struggled to get free. Brad stumbled backwards. I quickly grabbed Lily and punched the other guy to get him off Lily. Miley pulled Jackson up. He was just knocked unconscious, but still a bit hurt. Miley and me got on each side of Jackson helping him walk and I also held onto Lily on my other side. We tried to get to Miley and Jackson's house as quick as possible.**

**Mileys POV**

**I woke up. It was the day, not after the concert, but the day after. We all got together to think of plan to get them back. We couldn't really think of anything. We looked him up on the computer.**

**"Brad Harper." I said out loud typing it on the computer and then clicking one of the searchs.**

**We were shocked to see what it said in the search.**

**A/N: A cliffhanger!! Sorry I took so long to update. Damn FF wouldn't let me put my chapter on! Also sorry if the other chapters were hard to understand coz I didn't put in who's POV it was, I didn't think of putting it in. I'm also going to start a new story soon. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. Love you guys, Jess.**


	9. The Plan

**Lilys Story **

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

**Lilys POV**

_**I woke up. It was the day, not after the concert, but the day after. We all got together to think of plan to get them back. We couldn't really think of anything. We looked him up on the computer. **_

**"_Brad Harper." I said out loud typing it on the computer and then clicking one of the searchs. _**

_**We were shocked to see what it said in the search.**_

**My eyes widened, so was Miley's. Oliver's mouth was wide open. I was speechless.**

**"Oh god!" Jackson said staring at the computer blinking, to see if what he was reading was real.**

**Ok, I guess you wanna know what it said, so here it is.**

**When we got into the page, right at the top was a huge headline for a newspaper article. The headline said: "Man Escapes from Prison!" It said in the article he escaped killing one prisoner and two guards on his way. So that's pretty much why were really shocked. If you found that a guy stalking you was a serial killer, you'd be pretty shocked as well, wouldn't you? **

**"Were dealing with a psycho maniac!" Oliver yelled.**

**"More of a psycho maniac than we thought." I gulped. **

**We read the rest of the article, plus three others just in case there was other information we should know about. We had to think of something to get him back. To get him back to jail. But what?**

**Olivers POV **

**"Umm… is there any information good to get him back?" Lily said biting her lip.**

**"Well, um, there's, um, I got nothing." Miley said helpfully. Not.**

**"We could secretly film him in the act and give it to the police." I said glancing around the room.**

**"No! No way! I'm not going near him again." Lily said with tears in her eyes.**

**"Well, in one of the articles it said he was scared of a lot of things." Jackson said.**

**"Yeah, and it said what he was scared of. We could use that against him. Somehow." Miley suggested.**

**"Hmm…phobias for clowns, monkeys and small spaces." I re-read one of the articles.**

**"God. He is so carp at going undercover. He didn't change his name, he didn't make himself look different, and he didn't try to stay on the down low." Jackson said reading the article.**

**"Very true. Fortunate for us, he didn't go undercover." Miley said back.**

**Lilys POV **

**I checked the time, 1:52 AM. God, I've been trying to get to sleep for 3 hours now. I was really sweaty coz it was a hot night and I didn't have a fan. Well Miley didn't. I was still staying at her place. I got up from bed and I was on my way downstairs when I heard a faint sound. I gulped. It could be them again, they've been round quite a lot. And they've been here. I peeked, hiding myself from the wall. It was just the TV. I made my way downstairs to the couch. Jackson was sitting on the couch watching TV. **

**"Oh. Hey Lil. You can't sleep either?" Jackson turned around.**

**"Yeah." I answered and sat down next to him.**

**I then realized. I still hadn't asked Jackson about the whole "girlfriend" thing. I really needed to know, it was eating at me. I then decided to ask him.**

**"Hey Jackson." I said awkwardly. "You know, a couple days when there was the concert and the fight and…you know what I'm talking about. How you said about… you know?" **

**"I know what? Huh?" Jackson said looking confused.**

**"Yeah. Um, you know, about being your girlfriend?" I finished what I was saying.**

**"Oh yeah. That." Jackson looked away. "Well, I didn't mean it how it sounded. Um, yeah I meant as in, um, a girl friend not a girlfriend." **

**"Aren't they the same thing?" I raised an eyebrow.**

**"You know, like a girl friend, as in a friend that's a girl." Jackson said turning away again.**

**"Oh yeah." I said looking down.**

**I didn't think a conversation like that could be that awkward. I guess it could.**

**We watched a bit more TV before being falling asleep.**

**I woke up. Realizing I had fallen asleep on the couch, and also realizing I had fallen asleep on Jacksons lap. I couldn't be bothered getting up though, I was still tired, I'm pretty sure you would know why. Jackson was awake and watching TV again. I kept my eyes closed trying to get back to sleep. I didn't want to go back into the spare bed, coz I have to admit Jackson was really comfy. Jackson stroking my hair. **

**"I wish I had the guts to tell you this while you are awake. You might have noticed that I've given you a few clues. The truth is I don't like you." He gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you."**

**I couldn't help but let out a small smile, hopefully he didn't see. I guess after him telling me that, and thinking I was asleep, he wouldn't want to know that I was really awake. I wanted to tell him, I really did. But I just didn't know how.**

**"Ok, so we need a plan." Oliver said.**

**"Yeah. So is it gonna be involving clowns and monkeys and stuff, right?" Jackson asked.**

**"Well, yeah. That's the best idea we've got. And we don't really even have an idea." Miley said.**

**"Yeah, but what are we actually gonna do?" I asked.**

**"Umm…get some monkeys and clowns, I guess." Oliver suggested.**

**"And do what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"I know! We could lock him in a room with them!" Jackson laughed evily.**

**We all laughed and agreed to do that. I know it isn't the best plan, but have you got anything better?**

**"And, and the room can be small! It did say he was claustrophobic!" Oliver said and smiled.**

**Ok, we got our plan we were now just wondering were to get the monkeys and clowns from…and where to find the small room.**

**Olivers POV**

**"Ok, exactly are we gonna get these monkeys?" Miley asked.**

**"Umm?" I answered.**

**"Nice answer Oliver." Miley said back.**

**"My aunts friend works at the zoo. Helps out with the monkey the most as well." Lily suggested.**

**"Yeah, but will she really let us borrow some of the monkeys?" Jackson asked.**

**"We'll just have to see."**

**Lilys POV **

**Jackson parked the car and we all got out. I hated the zoo. It was so loud from all the animals, not too mention how boring it was. But soon, I'll probably ending up loving it. **

**"Hey Jenny." I said to my aunt with a smile.**

**"Oh, hey Lily. Who are your friends?" She asked.**

**"This is Miley, Oliver and Jackson." I said.**

**"Do you want me to take you guys for a tour round the zoo?" Jenny asked.**

**"No thanks, were actually here to ask you for a favor." Jackson said.**

**"What can I help you with?" **

**"Umm.. well. Uh, we were wondering if we, could you know, um borrow some of the monkeys?" I asked.**

**Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Why?" **

**"Coz there's this guy and-" I got cut off. **

**"Oh I get it. You like a guy." She said.**

**"Huh?" **

**"And he likes monkeys..right?"**

**Miley and me exchanged looks and Oliver and Jackson raised their eyebrows.**

**"No, nothing like that. Nothing about me liking a guy." I said.**

**"Well, you liking a guy, you not liking a guy, either way you can't borrow some of the monkeys." **

**I sighed. "Umm, how about-" I got cut off.**

**"We gotta go, bye." Miley said with a wave and pulled me away.**

**"Why did you do that?" I asked.**

**"You'll see." Miley smiled.**

**Here we are. Back again, at the same boring place. **

**"Hey." I smiled.**

**"Hey Lily, what are you doing here again?" Jenny asked.**

**I quickly made up an excuse. "I thought I would take my friend to see the zoo…she hasn't been before.**

**"Ok. Do you want me to take you and your friends on a tour?" **

**"Sure." I answered.**

**We walked around for a little while. And for some reason, the zoo is way more boring this time. Maybe because I've been heaps. My mum use to take me all the time. **

**"Hi, nice to meet you." Jenny said after a while.**

**"Hey." Miley put her head up pulling her hood off.**

**"Oh my gosh! Your Hannah Montana! My daughter is a big fan. How come you never told me your friends with Hannah, Lily?" Jenny asked looking over at Lily.**

**"Um, coz didn't make friends with since last week." **

**"Hey, can I ask you for a favor?" Miley asked.**

**"Sure, sure. Ask away." She smiled nervously.**

**"Umm, I was just wondering if I could…borrow some of the monkeys?" Miley looked away.**

**"Uhh.."**

**"Please. It's really important. I'll give you two free tickets for my next concert." Miley smiled.**

**"Ok, but only if you throw in some backstage passes. And don't let anyone know about this, I'll lose my job if someone finds out." Jenny said. **

**"Deal." **

**A/N: Sorry if this was a bad chapter. I couldn't really think of anything to do, and I want to continue it. And also, sorry if you don't like my idea of what there gonna do. If any of you guys get any better ideas review me and I'll use your idea. R&R. Love you guys, Jess. D **


	10. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Sorry about the other chapters, how they have hardly any spaces & no part of showing where there's a new scene. I haven't really looked through the preview when I just got the chapters on so I never really knew the chapters were like that. Oh and sorry about how the chapters are so short. I hope you like this chapter. BTW Sorry for the sucky chapter before, I had know Idea what should happen & that is all that I could think of.**

**Chapter 10: Sweet Revenge**

**Lilys POV**

"**Monkeys?" **

"**Check."**

"**Portraits?"**

"**Check."**

"**Booked room?"**

"**Check."**

"**Yay! We've got everything, now all we need to do is find that evil twisted horrible nasty sick-" Miley yelled.**

"**Hey! Miley calm down! We all know he is that, plus more and worse stuff, but we don't have time to name all the horrible stupid freakish-" I started yelling as well.**

"**Ok Lily, you're doing the same thing now. Ok both of you calm down. We need to figure it out completely instead of naming every horribly thing he is. Ok?" Jackson said glancing back and fourth at Miley and me. **

"**Ok." We said in unison.**

"**By the way, where are the monkeys?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Miley and me looked at each other and widened our eyes.**

**We were about to run upstairs when Miley and Jackson's dad called out from up in his bedroom. "Jackson!"**

"**Yeah dad?"**

"**Get up here right now!"**

**Jackson quickly went up the stairs, the rest of us following. We got into his room and a monkey jumped on my shoulder. I let out a high-pitched scream, as it was a shock. I don't think many people would be used to monkey's jumping on their shoulders. **

**Miley bit her lip.**

"**Why are there monkeys in my room?" Robby-Ray asked gritting his teeth. "We had our day of pranks, and that day is over!" **

"**It wasn't **_**just **_**my idea. And we can explain." Jackson said while his dad was about to explode.**

"**No time explaining! We have to get the monkeys back in there cages!" Oliver yelled.**

**Miley and Me quickly grabbed the cages from downstairs and we tried to grab the monkeys.**

**Finally they all were back in there cages. We then quickly explained why there were a whole lot of monkeys in there house.**

"**Hey Miley! Are we gonna go look for him or not?" I asked.**

"**Umm, later." Miley walked out the door.**

**I quickly grabbed her.**

"**Well, what are you doing?"**

"**I'm going out." Miley said trying pull my hand off her top.**

"**Ooh! Can I quickly go home to get my bag?" I said enthusiastically.**

"**It's ok. You can go home and relax." Miley replied.**

"**Okaayy…so where are you going?"**

"**The movies."**

"**By yourself, that sound pretty boring." I said with a half-smile.**

"**I'm not going by myself." Miley said awkwardly. **

"**Hey Miley, you coming?" Oliver walked up to Miley.**

"**Ohh. That explains why you're all dolled up, you look like a Barbie." I grinned.**

**Miley raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks."**

"**Bye." I said with a sigh.**

**I thought we were gonna look for him today. Get revenge on him today. Get him into jail today. Most importantly, get him out of my life today. **

**Guess not.**

**Oh well. Today I can just rest. Its tiring planning revenge and getting monkeys. Yes getting monkeys is hard work.**

**I considered going home, but then I would have to put up with my yelling baby sister. I'd rather stay here by myself. Even if no one's home, and it's not my house.**

**I flicked over the channel just as I heard the door open. I turned around. **

"**Hi Mr. Stewart." I said and turned back to the TV.**

"**Hi Lily." He said walking over to the kitchen area. "Where's Miley?"**

"**At the movies. I betcha you can't guess who she's with." I grinned as I got up from the couch.**

"**Ohh, she's on a date with Oliver. I wondered why you weren't with her." He started to walk upstairs and then turned to me. "There better not be any monkeys in my room again." I let out a laugh as he walked up to my room. **

**Jacksons POV**

"**Can I have a soda?" A lady asked.**

**I handed a soda as she gave me the money. **

"**1.00 change." I said and handed her the change.**

**I looked at my watch. Still 40 minutes left till I'm finished. Great. 40 minutes usually feels like 40 hours. I sat down just as I felt my phone vibrate from inside my pocket. I flipped it open. It was a text from Lily.**

'**When are you getting off?' I read.**

'**40 minutes.' I replied.**

**I put my phone back in the pocket and waited for another customer. A few minutes later I got another text.**

'**Meet me at the beach when your finished work.' She wrote.**

**It might be boring working, but at least I had something to look forward to.**

**Lilys POV**

**After I made that text I knew I had to go through with it. I was really nervous. I don't know why though, I already knew he liked me. I guess it was just the thought of telling him I liked him back. At least I was gonna get it over and done with. I checked my watch. 5:20. Jackson would be getting off in ten minutes. I gulped and got off the couch.**

**"See ya Mr. Stewart." I waved it him and headed out the door.**

**I walked down to beach and I sat down on the sand. I watched the sun set and a few minutes I heard some footsteps. I turned around I saw Jackson walking over to me. I smiled at him as he sat down next to me. Oh god, I am so nervous.**

**"Hey." I said looking at the waves crashing down onto the shore.**

**"Hey." He replied.**

**I shivered and Jackson put his arm around me. I pulled it his arm off me and turned to him.**

**"Jackson, I need to tell you something."**

**"Shoot."**

**I looked away from him nervously.**

**"Lil?" He looked over at me.**

**I sighed. "Ok, as hard as its gonna be, I'm just gonna tell you."**

**I looked back at the waves.**

**"Ok. I heard what you said the other night."**

**"What?" Jackson said wide-eyed. "You heard?"**

**"Yeah." I said.**

**I held his hand and gave him a smile. He smiled back. Somehow I got this rush of confidence, and don't know where from, but I did.**

**"I'm glad you said that. Because the truth is…is, I love you." I was so happy from getting that off my chest.**

**"Is that just because of what I said?" Jackson asked.**

**"No." I said and kissed him on cheek.**

**He squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he was looking back. We moved in and kissed. It was the best kiss I could ever imagine, not that I've kissed many people. I wanted it to last forever. We then pulled away, him putting his arm around me and watched the dark starry sky.**

**"Oh my gosh!" I said and looked at my phone.**

**"It's quarter past nine. God, we've been here way longer than I thought."**

**We quickly left, holding hands, back to Jacksons house.**

**Miley and me started making flyers to put around the beach, saying Hannah Montana CD signing and stuff like that. That way he would most likely come to the beach.**

**"So where were you and Jackson last night?" Miley asked.**

**"Um, no where." I said not making eye contact with her.**

**"Okayyy. So how come you and Jackson came back here at 9:30?"**

**"We lost track of time." I said.**

**Why the heck did I say that? She will obviously now know no something is going on with us.**

**"You lost track of time, because?" She asked suspiciously.**

**"Um, we were bored coz you and Oliver had left and we had nothing to do…So we talked for a little while."**

**"Hmm. What about?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.**

**"Oh, nothing, just yeah, nothi-." I trailed of into a daydream.**

**"Lily? Lily?!" Miley waved her hand in front of my face.**

**"Huh?"**

**"So what did you talk about?" Miley ask curiously.**

**"Nothing." I said.**

**"Okayyy." She answered. "Now lets go put these flyers up."**

**We were back from putting up the flyers and Oliver and Jackson got back from setting up the room. Well hanging up sad-face clown portraits and locking a bunch of monkeys in the room.**

**"I feel sorry for my fans." Miley frowned.**

**"Why?" Oliver asked.**

**"Coz on the flyers it said there was gonna be a CD signing. That's never gonna happen." She answered.**

**It was about an hour till it was the CD signing, well actually the plan.**

**Miley and me changed into Hannah and Lola. I was really scared. Questions ran through my mind. What if the plan doesn't work? What if he actually gets me this time? What if I die? I gulped. Calm down Lily.**

**"Lily, its gonna be ok." She said as she put on her blonde Hannah wig.**

**"How do you know that?" I said and sat down on the bed.**

**"We'll make sure nothing happens to you." Miley tried to comfort me. "And you know this is the only way to get rid of him."**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

**The four us walked down close to the room where the supposed to CD signing was. Miley and Oliver hid me, making sure Brad wouldn't see me. Jackson hid behind them to. Jackson hid because if Brad saw him, he'd probably wanna kill Jackson as well. Miley had her hood on her, making sure nobody would see her. I wondered why did he wants to kidnap me? Does he want to kill me or just kidnap me? Was he going to rape me or something like that?**

**"Lily, he's over there." Miley whispered and pointed over to him.**

**"Great." I said sarcastically.**

**Jackson & me walked over to one of the doors on the room and opened it. The other door across from it was already opened. Jackson had a key for the door in his pocket and Oliver had another. We already set up the room, with the posters and the monkeys.**

**"I'm scared." I said to Jackson.**

**"It'll be okay." He said back and kissed me on the cheek.**

**Miley walked up to Brad with confidence.**

**"Hi," Miley said with a smile. "Are you looking for Lola?"**

**"Yeah." He answered. "Where is she?"**

**"Just over there." Miley pointed to the door.**

**I then had a thought, what if he ran round the room instead of through it? An idea quickly came to me. I walked halfway into the room.**

**"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.**

**"Just making sure he'll come into the room."**

**Brad and the guys with him walked quickly over to the room and Oliver closed one of the doors and locked it. I got out of the room quick enough, shaking. I bit my lip. What if he got out? What if the plan didn't work? Jackson quickly closed the door, and I leaned on it while he locked it. I then started to feel a pushing. He was trying to push open the door…And Jackson hadn't locked the door yet! I leaned against the door pushing the door so hard that my arms were hurting. Jackson finally got the door locked. I sighed.**

**"Now for the good part." Jackson said and grinned.**

**I raised an eyebrow and Jackson kissed me on the lips.**

**"Come." He said.**

**We walked over to where Miley and Oliver. Miley was laughing heaps and Oliver was rolling on the ground with laughter.**

**"What so funny?" I asked.**

**"Lo-k in the- there." Miley said in between giggles.**

**"Huh?"**

**Jackson pointed into the room that the guys were locked in.**

**I smile spread on my face as I saw Brad going crazy. I thinking I just saw him crying. Serves him right. I then found myself in fits of laughter after I saw him faint.**

**Miley took off her wig before anyone realized Hannah was here, and I took mine off, my wig is really itchy.**

**"Hello. Yep." I turned around and I saw Oliver on the phone. "Yeah, ok. Bye."**

**"Who was that?" I asked curiously.**

**"I just rang the police about him." Oliver said and pointed in the window at Brad.**

**"Are the reporters still here?" I asked.**

**Jackson walked down to where the CD signing was supposed and saw a few reporters leaving.**

**"Yeah, some of them." Jackson said when he came back. "They're leaving, but the police should be here before they are completely gone."**

**A few minutes later the police got here.**

**"Who was the one that called me?" One of the officers asked.**

**"That would be me." Oliver answered.**

**"What is the emergency?"**

**"We caught that guy, Brad, that got out of jail."**

**"Oh good." The officer said. "Where is he?"**

**"In there." I said and pointed into the room.**

**"YAY! No more trying to get away from him! Unless he escapes from jail again."**

**"Your not Lola much of the time, so it wont be as bad as him looking for you." Jackson said.**

**"Yeah, I guess." I said.**

**"Anyway, we'll make sure he wont come back."**

**"On the bright side, he's gone to jail, we got to see him go crazy & we get to be on TV. That's what I call sweet revenge!" Oliver said.**

**I smiled and kissed Jackson.**

**"Oh, so that's why you got back here late the other night." Miley smirked.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter on. Also sorry if this was a pretty crap chapter, I had know idea what to write. There will be 1 more chapter for this story. I had 80 hits for the last chapter and no reviews! And 9 people have put this story on story alert and some of them haven't even reviewed:( :( ! R & R please! Jess**


	11. My Fairytale

Lilys Story 

**Chapter 11: My Fairytale **

**Lilys POV**

"**Hey Lily!" Miley greeted me as I skateboarded into her house.**

"**Hey! Do you know what time the news is on?" I asked.**

"**Since when where you interested in the news?" Jackson asked as he walked downstairs.**

"**Since I found out I was going to be on it." **

"**Your gonna be on the news?" Jackson asked looking surprised.**

"**Your gonna be on it to!" Miley said and jumped on the couch.**

"**I am?"**

"**Yeah!" Miley and me said in unison. **

"**Did you not see the cameras on us a couple days ago?" **

"**Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." He said and took a giant bite of his sandwich.**

"**Hey guys." **

**Miley and me turned around and saw Oliver walk in.**

"**Hey!" We replied and I flicked on the TV.**

"**Why are you watching the news? Boring!" Oliver said.**

**God, guys forget things very quickly.**

"**Were gonna be on it, remember?" Miley said and chucked a cushion at him.**

"_**We are here with Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken and Miley and Jackson Stewart." **_**We turned around and saw ourselves on the TV. Jackson and Oliver flopped onto the couch.**

"_**These four young teens caught, serial killer, Brad Harper, who escaped jail. How did you do this?" The reporter asked.**_

"_**We're good friends with Hannah Montana, and her friend Lola met him at one of her parties. We then found out he was a serial killer. And Hannah was having a concert at the beach, and he came. So Oliver called the police telling them that he was here." Miley said and smiled. **_

"_**And were is Hannah and Lola?"**_

"_**They had to go home." I quickly said. **_

"_**Why is that?" **_

"_**They had a party to go to." Jackson said.**_

"_**Did you know Brad was going to be here?" **_

"_**We didn't know for sure." Oliver said. "But we assumed he would be here, and we were right?"**_

"_**Did you plan anything before the concert in case he was here?"**_

"_**Yeah. We found out a few things about him on the internet." I said.**_

"_**What sort of things did you find out?" **_

"_**He has a few phobias. He is claustrophobic. He also has a phobia of monkeys and clowns." Jackson said.**_

"_**You must be brave to make a plan to catch a serial killer. Were you scared?"**_

"_**I was scared that the plan wouldn't work." Jackson said.**_

"_**Me too." Oliver said.**_

"_**I was scared that the plan wouldn't work as well, and also scared that he would hurt us." Miley said.**_

"_**Same here. I was really scared. I started freaking out heaps." I admitted.**_

"_**You guys must be very proud that you caught him. I know I am, and so are the police." The reporter said and we all smiled. "It was great to talk to you guys. We are all glad that he is back in jail."**_

"_**Bye." We all said.**_

"_**I am Kathy Johnson. After the break we have a story on 'Kelly the cat lady'." **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Miley, Oliver and me walked into our first class when some people came up to us. **

"**Hey you guys! I saw you on TV last night, that was so cool how you caught that guy." Becca said.**

"**Thanks." We said back.**

**Lots of people came up to us to congratulation us, and lots of people said it was really cool how we caught him and how we were on the news. **

'**Bing, Bing.' The bell went and we all walked out of class. I spotted Jackson and went over to him seeing that there were lots of people surrounding him. **

"**Hey Jackson." I greeted him and he kissed me.**

**A few girls glared at me. I'm guessing that they like him because he was on TV. **

"**I see lots of people came up to you as well because of being on the news." **

"**No. They came up to me because of my charms." **

"**Even the guys?" I said and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Even they can't resist me." Jackson grinned.**

**I let out a laugh and kissed him. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jackson and me walked down to beach and sat down on the cold soft sand.**

**I looked at the sunset. **

"**Its beautiful." I said.**

"**I know you are." He replied.**

**I smiled and kissed him, he kissed back, turning it into a long passionate kiss. After about 5 minutes of making out I heard a smirk. We broke apart and turned our heads to see Miley and Oliver smirking at us. I gave them the evil eye.**

"**Way to ruin the moment! How long were you guys here?"**

"**Not very long. You turned around about 10 seconds after we got here." Oliver answered.**

**Not long after we found ourselves splashing round in the cool salty ocean. Jackson splashed me, so I threw a wet clump of sand at me.**

"**Oh, your gonna it!" Jackson said, but I just laughed and ran from him.**

**He grabbed me. "Put me down!! Jackson put me down now!" I demanded.**

"**Ok." He grinned and threw me into the water.**

**He laughed and I started splashing him heaps. I looked at the others, they seemed to be having as much fun as Jackson and me. Jackson looked at his watch and realized it was quarter past 10. We quickly got out of the water and ran back to his house.**

**Miley ran upstairs and came back down with four towels. As, we didn't plan to go swimming, so we had no towels or bathers so we swam in our clothes. I dried myself off a bit, not knowing what the point of it was because about a minute later I went in the shower.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**I knew this guy was an evil creep, so I didn't expect for him to give me so much.**

**He gave me a lot. He gave me 15 minutes of fame, which was because I helped the police as well as the others, which was something else good. He got me into a good mood; he went to jail and I ended up having a laughing fit just from seeing him in the room full of monkeys and clowns – I always love having a good laugh. And the best thing of all, he gave me a perfect boyfriend. If I never met him at the Hannah party, then I doubt I would be going out with Jackson. So I guess it was good I met him for some reasons.**

**This journey, this adventure has been so unreal. Like a fairytale. Not were you wave a wand and you end up in a gorgeous dress, not like Cinderella. Just like some movies people see were everything starts of bad and there's a happy ending. And in those movies the girl always ends up with a perfect boyfriend. Wow. It's just like a fairytale. Except it's not a movie. It's real.**

**Maybe I'll write a story about my very own fairytale. My very own story. Not just **_**a **_**story, but my story. Lilys Story. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: That's the end! Hope you like it! Please review and tell if you liked it. Review and tell me if you didn't like it as well. I was really happy with the ending of the chapter, I hope you liked it to. So everyone read and review! BTW A new story of mine will be coming out soon. Its called 'Loving Hannah, Not Miley'. It'll be Moliver & Lackson again. I hope lots of you read that story as well. Love you guys, Jess )**


End file.
